The Mafia Routine
by Ciela Aberk
Summary: Train and Eve are siblings, but they are living in a mafia family. When Eve discovered her past, what will she do ? I'm suck at summaries T-T
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone ! This is my first fanfic. So I hope you will go easy on me (sorry if there are many wrong grammars since English is not my first language)...**** I get it from the game Godfather. If you like GTA, then this game is far more better ! **

_Disclaimer : I didn't own black cat, but I own this fanfic._

**

* * *

**

~Chapter one : The Prologue~

**Train POV**

"So Eve, today we are going to finish the racket at the basement of the Louise Restaurant in New Jersey, huh!" I talked to her when I was driving in a tremendous speed with my favorite car. I don't want to forget our destination again remembering that last time, I drive to Brooklyn but the mission is at the Hell's Kitchen. Yeah, talk about the wasted time and fuel..

"Shut up Train! Concentrate at the street will you? Do you want to burn another barber shop like you did before when you were drunk? It cost a great deal of money you know!" She glares at me like I did it on purpose. She's my little sister, yet she didn't even try to be a good little sister at all. Look, she didn't even try to call me big bro or anything. Hahh, girls these days… They didn't learn any manners at all...

"Easy princess… With that loud voice, I think that the car will be broken because of it!" I teased her slightly. She glared at me more intensely now and her face is tinted with red. I chuckled softly seeing that cute reaction of hers. But I immediately stop when she menacingly draw her Swiss army knife. She's such a sadist sometimes… How'll she find a boyfriend I wonder...

But it's fun to see her annoyed like that. She's always so cute when she's angry… Yeah, I always knew that I hold some special feelings towards her... But I can't tell my true feeling since we are siblings. Even though Eve is not really related blood with me because her parents died in the civil war, but we're like a real brother and sister anyway. And it's not normal for siblings to have that kind of relationship, right..? I continue to drive along the street, busy with my own thoughts while Eve is busy loading our bag with Molotov to burn away the illegal drugs the racket smuggled.

**Eve POV**

Urgh, why my face always gets red when he calls me princess? I'm gonna get him for that later in the compound… We're siblings for crying out loud! I can't have these feelings for him… I shook my head abruptly; trying to make those annoying thoughts vanish. At last, after 20 minutes of waiting, we arrived at the Louise Restaurant.

Man, Talk about old fashion! What a great job in hiding your drugs! The owner, Al Capino is a really sly man. Even he is a part from the consultant that helps my father, I still can't stand him! That annoying smile, evil eyes, and his arrogant attitude make me want to punch his face for good.

After Train parked his car, we started to negotiate with the owner of the restaurant, Marco. Just like how I predicted, he won't let us through.. Al Capino probably forced him to shut his mouth. But with a little threat, everything was easy as baking a pie… Wait, but I can't even bake a pie… Ughh, never mind that! I mentally slapped myself as I prepared my gun before entering the basement, since that supposed to be the center of the illegal business

Once we arrived in the basement, a gunshot greets us nicely… Hahh, such an amateur shot. I think they'll put more effort for their security.. Such a disappointment.. Train and I started to wipe their asses one by one. I can see the happy face of Train wiping out Al Capino's helpers. His eyes are glinted with a little sadistic feeling. He sorts of creeping me out.. The Train I know is much more stupid and childish…Seeing his magnificent skill, I was glad we didn't have to stand in the opposite side in a battle. Once we killed all those useless crap, we planted a few Molotov and ran as quickly as possible.

Right after we get out from the restaurant, the Molotov explodes. Destroying all the drugs that Al Capino trades. The sound of explosion really drives the police, but we finished it already with a little of cash. Hehehe, I always loved the way we get things so easily. People are the slaves of money after all…

We drive the way back to the compound and dad gives us some money to spend. I bet Train's gonna use it to buy some milk and a bunch of treats. I guess I will use mine to buy that new skirt at the mall. Even though I'm a part of a mafia family, I'm still a teen girl you know! I met train at the parking lot and asked him to take me to the mall. After parking the car, I went straight to the department store and Train went to the ice cream parlor. I bought some new clothes and some new CDs of my favorite band. I always loved this peaceful daily routine, but I know that I'm addicted to the scent of blood. No money can buy the thrill of the battlefield! I laugh inwardly as I paid my things.

After finishing my shopping, I meet up with Train at the parlor, and saw him almost finished his 20th scoop.. Damn, how could he stay so slim after all those calories? How unfair… I quickly dragged Train to the cashier and paid the we finished, Train and I ate at an Italian restaurant while chatting about the recent activities in the compound. After dinner, we went back to the compound with a full stomach. I straightly go to my room, take a shower, and jumped to my bed. I ducked into my soft and warm quilt will searching for Mr Cat in the dark. Mr Cat is a birthday present Train gave me last year. He was a black cat plushie with a red ribbon tied around his neck. His fur is so soft, and he has Train's scent. Once I found him, I hold his soft furs and rest my head at him, finally having a perfect position. Soon, I was drifted to sleep because of the mission today.

At that time, I don't know that those peaceful days will soon end…

**

* * *

**

How is that ? Sorry if it's too short. Reviews really help me getting better. I will take it gladly whether it is cold one… Ok, see you in the next chapter !


	2. The memories

**Hello everyone ! ****It's nice to see you again. I'm updating quite fast because I'm in a holiday. Please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer : I didn't own Black Cat in any shape except in fanfic !**

**

* * *

**

~Chapter two : The memory~

**Normal POV**

"Train, this is your new sister. Her parents died in a civil war, so our family adopted her. Please be nice to her, okay? I'm gonna leave now, since I have a lot of assignment to do fom the godfather." The man in the black suit said quickly and then left a boy with a girl. The girl seemed nervous since she kept on fidgeting and playing with her dress. The boy saw this and then he smiled warmly, trying to ease the girl.

"Hello, Don't be afraid! I won't hurt you… My name is Train. What's your name, princess? The brown haired boy asked with his smile still plastered on his face. "Eve…" The blonde girl answered shortly, seems like she still can't trust the boy.

"Okay princess, wanna play soccer? " The boy said once more, but this time the girl didn't answer. She just stared at the boys face without saying anything. The boy was confused by the girl's behavior, yet he still smiled.

"What's wrong? Are you dizzy? Do you want to take some rest?" He asked gently, his eyes are full of concern.

"Why do you call me a princess?" The girl asked to the boy, ignoring the boy's question. The boy smiled at the innocent question. "Because I want to see you smile. I know that losing your parents is hard, but I will be your new family. So don't show your lonely face and cheer up !" The boy said softly to answer the girl's question. The girl finally looked at the boy's face, revealing her beautiful crimson orbs. The boy smiled ones more and then holds the girl's hand. "Come on, let's play together!" The boy said to the girl. The girl nodded slightly and then for the first time, smiled to the boy. The boy then dragged the girl energetically, can't wait to have fun with her. From that day, they both always play together. Even until when they're grown up, they are always together. As siblings, and as partners in finishing missions…

**

* * *

**

Train POV

Oh man! I always hated the job to find information. That means I'm gonna have to flirt at some ladies at a club to get some useful information. More importantly, if Eve knows I'm flirting with a woman. I'm gonna be so dead. But he problem is that this is father's order, so I can't say no.. He was a strict man after all... After I finished my breakfast I quickly went to the Escapade club at Brooklyn with a bottle of milk for me to drink while driving. Today was a sunny day without any clouds on the sky... "Such a perfect day to do a mission!" I said to myself and then drives to the destination.

**Eve POV**

That darn Train went of to flirt with the ladies again . I admit that man was good looking, but he really is a pervert! Even though it was an assignment from father, but I can see he was quite enjoying it. Urggh, when he gets home I'm going to kill him! Well I guess I better get going than to think about that stupid guy anyway! Father wants me to get an assignment at his office today. I walk across the long hall and stop at the biggest door on my right. The door has a very beautiful ornament of cherry blossoms made from platina. I knocked twice and then enters the room. I saw father was drinking some wine, waiting for my arrival. I greet him a good morning and then sit at one of the chairs.

"Eve, I want you to finish the Black Hand gang at the bottom of the Manhattan Bridge. I've heard that the guys are quite tough though... If you can't handle it, I will ask Train to help you." father said to me with a serious face. Sometimes I can't stand the pressure when I saw his eyes.

"No need, father. I will proof you that someday; I will be stronger than Train. That's why leave this thing to me!" I said confidently. I cursed slightly in my mind. Why can't father trust me a little more just like he trusted Train..? I know that I'm not as good as Train, but I'm still strong! I can do things on my own... I guess I have to work extra hard to proof it...

Yeah… Deep down in my heart I always admire Train. He was quick, smart, charismatic, and super strong. Father always trusted him with the hard assignments. But I will never tell this to Train. I'm sure he will show off if I tell him. My heart started to thump slowly as I think about train… Realizing this, I immediately snap out of my mind and gets ready to start my mission…

**Train POV**

I finally arrived at the escapade. It's still opens in the afternoon. I immediately parked my car and then enter the club. "Hello ladies! There something inside you. Your eyes maybe? I said with my signature smile to swoon them away while holding one of them around her waist. Yeah, this is how I get the informations out of them...

"Hahaha, you're a bad boy. But I like bad boy." The woman in the red dress said seductively.

"Well… Do you know the Black Hand gang? I heard that they have special new guns with a special bullet." The other girl said, will winking once at me.

Wait… The Black Hand gang? Wasn't that the gang that father ask princess to destroy? Oh no! Princess is in danger! Does father know about it? Darn I got to know where this Black Hand gang's HQ is. I quickly launched my next move…

"Hey, ladies! Do you know where the Black Hand gang's HQ is?" I ask and then kisses one of them on the cheek with a hope that they would know. That seemed to make her spills out the information I needed.

"Off course! It's under the Manhattan Bridge." The red dress lady said, a her voice wavers a bit because of the kiss. I can't balme her though since I'm just so darn cool. I even can't believe my own coolness... Yeah, Greatness sure is a crime...

"Ok, bye ladies!" I said, and get out from the escapade. I could hear them whine a bit, but I don't care. Once I'm out from their sight, I wiped my lips quickly; disgusted by the fact that I just kissed that lady. I quickly get inside my car and drives quickly to the Manhattan Bridge. Darn the place was quite far from the club. What a rotten luck… All I can do know is to hope that I'll make it in time... Princess, I hope you're still okay out there! I muttered slightly while rushing through the street.

**

* * *

**

How is it ? Good, Bad ? I hope that you like it !

**I have to say that reviews will make me better ! so please review before reading the other fanfic ! ;D**


	3. Revealing The Past

**Hello ! Sorry, I made this chapter**** kinda short. I have a load of test and homework coming **

**( Curse it ). ****Anyway, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer : I'm getting bored to say that I do not own Black Cat !**

**

* * *

**

~ Chapter 3 : Revealing The Past ~

**Eve POV**

Yeah, here I am at the field trying to finish my mission… Darn! What's wrong with this group? Why all my bullet didn't affect them? Damn, if things kept like these, I'm gonna be finished in a few more second... Maybe I should listen to father about asking Train for help… But I didn't want to be a bother to him. I want to be a suitable partner for him.. The one who can protect him and the one who's dependable… But why can't I just be stronger? Why…? Why…? All of that thinking make my guard low for a second. The enemy noticed this and shot my leg. I can feel the bullet pierced through my right calf. I fell down since my feet can't hold my body anymore. The wound hurts so much, but I managed not to let out a single scream. I can't let my weakness to be known by the enemy…

Then a tall man came to me with a shotgun. "Any last word little girl?" He said mockingly… I really hate to be called a little girl by a pathetic man like him. "You're an asshole" I said and I spat at his face. That seemed to hit his nerve, quite hard actually… The man, now full in rage is ready to shot me any second now... I just closed my eyes, waiting for the end of my live. At least I wanted to say good bye to Train and say I am sorry… I just want to see his face once more…

BANG ! ! !

The sound of the gunshot filled the air. After a few second, I realized that I'm not dead, I did not even feel a slightest pain… I wondered why the shot didn't hurt… The distance between me and that man wasn't far at all. Even an unskilled person can shot me right. When I opened my eyes I realized why… Train was holding his shoulder that's covered in blood… He protected me… But why is he here..? He should be on his own mission...

"Princess ! I'm glad you're okay…" He said while breathing hardly, trying not to let any single moan. When he saw my guilty face, He smiled at me and patted my head. "Don't give me that look… It's not your fault princess… I promised I'll protect you right..?" He said once more, this time to comfort me. He wiped a drop of tear that started to appeared on my eyes gently. And after that, he closes his eyes slowly and his hands fell limply.

Blood… I can smell blood all over my body, and even wose... It was Train's blood. Train protected me, and now he doesn't even move anymore… The only think that occurred in my mind is that he died to protect me. I never wanted to be a burden to him. But now look what happened.. It's all my fault! I'm not strong enough… These bastards are gonna pay !

Rage started to fill my mind… "Come on Eve! You can't give up now!" I muttered to myself. Suddenly my body feels hot. My injuries seemed to heal mysteriously… I stand up and looked at my hair. Much to my surprise, My hair turned into a fist. But it's not the time to be amazed. I have to make these guys pay! "W..What are you?" The tal man shouted at me, his voice is full of fear. "You... You have to pay!" I said and then hit him with my hair. It seems like he died already in just one hit... Now his comrades starting to run away, realizing that they're no match for me. But using my new power, I catched up to them quickly and defeat the enemy in a second. I wondered why I had this power. When I tried to remember, suddenly my head is really hurt…I can't see anything. My vision is getting blurry and everything become black…

**Normal POV**

"Eve it's time for your examination!" a man in a white coat said roughly to a girl while grasps her hands tightly. "Let me go you jerk! Don't act like you know me or something!" The girl struggled by the man's grasps even though she knows that her effort is meaningless.

"I can't Eve. You're our most precious experiment object. I'll keep on holding you until you agree to do the examination…" The man said with a sinister smile.

"All that you said was bullshit! Everyday you take blood tests on me! You give me some drugs that make my body can change into some kind of weapon. Is that precious to you? I hate all of this experiment! Someday I will destroy you all!" The girl shouted at the man, continuing to struggle ever so hardly.

"Hahaha! Try, Eve! You can't do anything!" The man said mockingly. The girl was pissed, she finally managed to let go of the man's grasp. She quickly took a lighter from a nearby desk. "I… I'll kill you all!" The girl shouted with rage and then the entire building exploded. The girl then fainted in the sea of flame…

**Eve POV**

When I wake up, I was at the hospital. I Train was sleeping next to me. It seems that the doctors have extracted the bullet from his arm. It seems that he was waiting all this time for me to wake up. I smiled, seeing his face looked so peaceful when he's sleeping. But Suddenly I remembered everything.

Yes… My family didn't die in a civil war… I'm not a human. I'm a killer machine. I didn't deserve to be loved by anybody… I didn't deserve to be saved by Train….

Train suddenly wakes up. It seemed that my movement woke him up. "Hi princess ! How do you feel ? Our father is the one who brings us to the hospital. It seem that you are too exhausted because the fight and then fainted." He smiled gently at me…

No… I can't stand to see Train's lovely smile. "I'm sorry…" I said to him with a guilty tone and then I ran away. I didn't stop even if Train called my name. I realize that I fell in love with him. But I know that I don't deserve his love. Because I'm not a human…

I'm a demon….

**Hehehe ! I like how the things become kinda complicated… Please R & R**

**The reviews you give really makes me happy :D**

**All of your reviews will really help me. You can also give some suggestion about the story! Thx for reading everyone!**


	4. The chase

**Hello everybody ! Sorry I update soo long.**** I'm busy with some test at school. Thank you for your reviews ! I didn't feel sad receiving critics from all of you. It makes me happy.**

**( It's strange because I think that receiving critics is really a pain). Well, enjoy the story**!

Disclaimer : I didn't own black cat or it's characters. I'm only use it a while in this fanfic !

* * *

~ Chapter 4 : The Chase ~

**Train POV**

Wait, wait, wait... Let me read the situation please ! First, I try to save Eve from the gang, then I receive the shot and everything when black. I woke up in the hospital and quickly ask the nurse where's Eve. She said that father brought me and her to the hospital and then showed me Eve's room. I saw her still sleeping soundly, so I decided to wait for her but eventually, I slept. I woke up when I feel somethings moving, and then I saw princess already woke up, she's staring at me. But suddenly she ran away... I don't understand anything. Did I do something wrong when I was asleep? I guess I better chase her to know!

"Hey nurse, which direction did Eve ran to..?" I hastily ask a nurse nearby Eve's room. "She got out from the front gate and then she turned left." The nurse answered while smiling at me. "Ok, thanks a lot!" I smiled at her and dashed outside.

But wait... I still don't know why princess ran away! Ughh, I guess I better report this to father! Since I don't have my car with me, I ran as fast as I can to the compound. Thank God it's not so far away...

**Torneo POV** ( I made Torneo to be Train's father because he's going to be the bad guy )

Just like how I think about ! Eve is not strong enough to finish that lousy gang. Ughh, not to mention the hospital bill is also expensive. Darn ! I should just ask Train to accompany her. What a waste of money. She really is useless without anyone to help her.

While I was thinking about this month's savings,Train suddenly rush into my room. How rude, he didn't ecen knock the door first... But he woke up a little faster than I think. His face looks serious... Is there something bad happened I wonder... I hope it's not about him accidently destroying a shop again...

After listening Train's story, I bite my lips. Does Eve remembered the past? Now I've got to stop playing around... This case is becoming much more serious than I thought it would be. I better found her fast before she do the same mistake like the past...I can't imagine to see how much her power has growned over these past years.. It might be possible to destroy the entire NYC! I have to to her quickly...

**Train POV**

What's the matter with father ? His face is red as tomatoes after he listened to my story.. Is she going to somewhere dangerous? Or maybe even worse, she and father might have some argument when I was gone... Now thing's going a little bit to complicated for me...

'Train! Find Eve quickly. I don't care how will you find her. But track and bring her here quickly!" Father shouted at me with a harsh tone. I wonder why he was so angry...

"No need to ask father! I will found her as soon as possible!" I said with confidence within my heart. As her brother, I knew where Eve loves to go everyday! Hahaha, I know I'm ever so smart… I bid farewell to father and then I quickly ran to my car and ent to the place where Eve usually loves to visit.

**First ****place: The mall (specifically at the department store)**

I remembered that she likes to buy some new fashion stuff in her magazine here. Hahh, typical teenage girls. I think the most important thing is to wear something you're comfortable with, not the fashion... Well, enough about my thought! I can't find here anyway, so I have to go to the next place!

**Second place: The pet shop at Sunshine Street**

She loves to see some hamsters, rabbits, and puppies here. She has a soft spot on furry animals, expecially Black cats… That's why I bought her a black cat plushie last year. She seemed to love it very much... She always sleeps with that thing.. Heh, sometimes she has a cute side... But the clerk said that she didn't visit today. So I got to go to the next place then..! There's not much time left!

**Third ****place: The Ice cream parlor at the Beacon Street**

She loves the strawberry and chocolate chip ice cream here. Sometime she even ordered out twice! The princess rarely eats too many sweets since she said she doesn't want to get fat. Hahh, I never understand woman…But the funny thing is, she always has the syrup left on her mouth so I have to help her clean it with tissues. I laugh softly to myself remembering the fun times. But the main problem is that she isn't here today…So let's move onto the next place!

**Fourth Place: The book shop at Brooklyn Estate**

Princess' room is full with books. From romance novel, comic book, mystery novel, even the books for children below 5 years! So her room is a little hard to clean up. I remember that when she was little I often read her a book about black cats. Yeah, she really loves cats.. She also a fan of some old hard classics like Dickens and Hardy... Thinking of it just make smy head hurts... But the old man attending the shop said that she didn't past by today. Well onto the last place then.. I hope she's there….

**Last place: The Marigold Park**

This is the last and the least place I think princess would come. When we are 5 years old, I like to play soccer And Eve likes to feed the swan. But we stop visiting here since princess now likes shopping more than feeding the swans. When I enter the park, I feel a nostalgic feeling rushes inside my mind. I've always missed this place... The park seems quiet today.. There's almost no-one there…

But it looks like I'm wrong. Eve was sitting at the bench, staring at the swans. Lucky for me, she didn't notice my arrival yet!

You are so Grounded, little princess!

**

* * *

**

How is it?

**good / bad ? I hope I will get some good reviews from all of you! Flames are welcomed!**

**See you onto the next chapter **


	5. The feelings

**Hello! Sorry if I update soo long. ****I'm busy with the exam and some assignment. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Blackcat in any shape. ( I have black cat at home! His name is Kuro)**

* * *

~ Chapter 5: The feelings ~

**Eve POV**

I don't know why, but when I run away, my body instinctly brought me to this place. Hahh… How I miss the old days. When the past remains unknown. When I could play happily, without worrying anything. But now, all of that is gone. I'm no longer have anyone that can console me... If I stick to someone, he/she could be hurt. It's better for me to be alone. That way, no-one's going to get hurt, isn't it…?

But this park sure invokes many memories. I usually go here with Train. But now, the happy times are over. No-one goes here anymore since a new park is built next to it. I don't know why, but I still loved this park more than the new one.. I guess this is because of the great memories this park stores for me..

**Train POV**

"Okay… Slowly, steady… I must keep quiet or the princess will found me. Damn, this bush is very itchy. My nose is started to twitch. But hold it, I must not sneeze. Come on Train, **HOLD IT!"**

**Hatchuuuuuuuu!**

"Oh no! The princess finally realized that I'm here! She quickly gets up and then run away… Hold it princess! I won't let you go away you annoying naughty sister! I managed to caught her up and then I grasp her hand tightly, so she can't run away. "Princess, why are you running away? Did I do something wrong? Please forgive me!" I said to her with a guilty tone.

**(In Train's mind)**

~Why am I apologizing? I didn't do anything wrong, did I? She's the one who should have been sorry… She made me worry so much… ~

"No Train! You don't now anything. Just leave me alone!" The princess shouts at me, struggling to break free from my hand.

(**In Train mind)**

Since when she started to play secret with me? This started to make me worried. Is princess is being bullied, or maybe even abused? Oh no! How can my princess being tortured by an old Lolita complex man? Thinking of it makes my head hurts. And since when she become mine. Oh crazy me... attract by his own sister.

**Eve POV**

"Why does Train suddenly act weird...? Oh no. He must be thinking something not right. That pervert, good-for-nothing stupid brother!" I'm gonna put some sense into his brain!

"Stupid Train! It's not what you think it is! I'm not bullied or abused!" (**Wow Eve can read** **minds) **I shouted at him as loud as I can.

"Please Train leave me alone now. If you stay with me, you'll be hurt… You don't know anything! You just make it harder. If you understand, now leave…" I said sadly to him.. Pleading for him to let go of me… With me, he's just going to suffer…

**Train POV**

Now I've got enough! How could she say something like that? She's my sister for crying out loud! "I know everything of you! You're my sister for God sake! I know you better than anyone; I know you since you are small… And now you are saying things like that. Don't you care how I feel? Do you hate me that much?" I snapped at her… She seemed surprised at my sudden burst.

At last I could release all my thoughts on her… Wow, it feels better now! My heart feels lighter than usual. But still, I won't let her run away again! "Please Eve! Please stop making me worried... You're my sister right..?" I talked to her softly.

"Sister..? You don't know my past... You don't know my secret… You don't EVEN know about my feeling! WHAT KIND OF BROTHER ARE YOU?" The princess snapped at me. Anger filled her beautiful crimson orb... Tears starting to be seen on her face.

How my heart shattered hearing that for my own precious sister… No, I mean from the one I cherished the most in this world… Yes, I love her more than just as a sister... I love her as a woman... But why...? Why do things have to end this way...?

"How would I know if you didn't tell me, EVE HOW?" I snapped back at her… My face started to feel stiff... I must hold the feeling, the anger, the emotions to her, and the tears… I can't cry.. I promised I will protect princess, so I won't cry…!

She approaches me and slapped me on the face…hard…

"I'm afraid if I tell you, you will leave me alone damn it! I don't want to be alone! I don't want to feel lonely! " She said with a sad tone I never hear before, tears starting to flow like a never-ending rain from her face.

"**Clap, clap, clap, clap"**

Eve and I were startled by the sudden clapping noise. We saw father and his mans walking towards us. Smile was plastered on father's face. But it's not the smile of happiness… It's a smile of sinister…

"Hahaha! What a drama we have here… Let's straight things right now shall we. Train, I will tell you... The real Eve that you don't know… "Father said with an evil grin he puts on his face… "No! Stop it! Don't tell him!" Eve shouted to father, pleading him with all of her strength...

You know what..? Some how I feel that this is not a good idea… I hope things won't get any worse than this… But I know that it's useless to hope for something like that...

**This chapter have a lot of angst don't you ****think? Please review…**

**Reviews are really appreciated. **


	6. A truth to be known

**Hello everyone! I'm very sorry for the late update! I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, ****sorry ... (I could even make a page full of sorries)… Well, anyway, I'm really sad lately… My black cat Kuro has died... (T_T) well, Enjoy the story!**

**Dis****claimer: I don't own black cat...**

* * *

~ Chapter 6: A truth to be known ~

**Torneo POV**

Hehehe, how amusing to see those two... I can't wait to see that brat's face when he knew the truth... huh, quite surprising though… I can see Eve is getting attached to him… Even though she originally created to be emotionless… Well, let's not make them wait shall we…

"Well, Train… I guess it would be better to tell you now. Sooner or later you will know anyway..." Heh, I can see Train is getting nervous. How cute… in other hand, Eve is fidgeting. Ah, how I love to make people suffer. This is a real life brats ! There are no such things as happy ending… hahaha! I laugh with pleasure in my mind…

After I told Train everything, I can see his facial expression changing… Well, anyone would be surprised to know his precious little sister is a monster isn't it ? No, monster is too vulgar. I should call her prototype 13-02 subtype X. Haha, what beautiful name… It suits her best.

**Train POV**

Father must be joking right? It can't be! Eve is not a monster… She is my sister. She is the one I cherished the most! Please Eve! Please say that it's a lie! Please don't just stay quiet. Please… I beg of you !

Eve looks at me with a painful smile. "Now that you, I can't stay with you… Please forgive me, but I don't want you to be hurt. Please forget about me. At least before I go, I want to say something that I always denying. I love you…" She said with a rueful tone.

After saying that sentence Eve vanished right before my eyes… The last part… did I hear it right? If I know it sooner, I would hold her in my arm, I would run my fingers in her golden mane… I would tell her that I loved her just like she loved me! Now… I can't even stop here… No, I shouldn't think that way! I won't give up! I will find Eve, and I will tell her about my feelings! I don't care if father doesn't let me! I don't care about him anymore!

When I'm going to chase Eve, father stops me. "Train, I also have to tell you something else.." "What if I don't care!" I said to him… "Oh, What about if it's about Eve? Don't you care?" father ask me with that mischievous smile that I hate the most.

"Just say it already you old gramps! I have to go quickly!" I said to him with the most arrogant tone I can make.

"Well, then. First I have to say that you're not my son. Actually after your father died, I see a potential in you. I think that you will make a great asset for me. That's why I adopt you and trained you to be the most powerful assassin we have. But know, I must tell you who is you dad, and what does he do, isn't it?"

I can see the evil glint in his eye. My instinct says I shouldn't hear about it… But I can't. My curiosity wins me over…I curse my self to be this stupid. "Okay, gramps… Just tell me already!" I said quickly… I hope my recklessness doesn't pay me back…

Torneo POV

Hehe, I guess it's time to serve the main dish isn't it? The secret of the family five years ago… Well, here it is…"Train, our family is famous of our reputation being the strongest Mafia Family in New York history… It's all because of the previous leader, Mr. Sven Vollfied **(Haha, I bet you're thinking when will he appear).**

He also has a big interest in science, that's why a big lab was build in the Amazon forest. The purpose is to create the ultimate weapon for world peace. Yes, he was a great person. His wife, Ms. Rinslet is as genius as her husband, is a scientist. The best in America I must say. The greatest creation she made is Prototype 13-02 subtype X. it's a human fused with nano-machine and she named it Eve. But, Sven suddenly quitting the experiment. He said he's going to close the lab. That's why there are rebels in the family and they killed Ms. Rinslet. Blinded by anger and frustration, Mr. Sven killed himself and I become the next leader.

I continued the research about nano-machine. Then, I met with a scientist from the lab bringing his son… That boy is you… The next night, he died because of an unknown fire. And after the investigation, it turns out that the cause of fire is from Eve… To stabilize her emotion, we erased her memory about that time, and then adopt her to be your sister… I bet you don't remember this cause you're still a little kid back then." Father finishes his story… Heh, I should have believed in my instinct back then… Now I understand why Eve left me… Because she felt guilty about my father… But I need her. I don't care if she's a nano-machine or anything.. She's still my sister!

"Father, I'm not your son anymore… I will find Eve! And bring her back to me…" I said with determination in my voice. Father seems surprised… "Why would you care about someone who killed your dad?" he laughs… I'm getting pissed to this old man… "Eve is not just "someone". She's my sister and my precious person! I will find her even if it means forever!" I rushed to my car, and drive it quickly to find Eve…

**Torneo POV**

Hahaha! That brat is so stupid! Even though he wants her back, will she want to follow him? How naïve… Well, I guess I will see how it will end, shall we… after all, we are the most powerful Mafia Family, and we have cameras in every spot in America… **(I know it sounded ridiculous, but bare with me… It doesn't include the South America).** Hehe, I can't wait to see your determined eyes become full of pain in the future, Train…

**

* * *

**

Well, how is it? Please review! Flames are welcome even though I prefer not… I hope I can update soon though I'm out of Ideas… please help me…

**Well, finally, I want to thank you for the one who reviews! I love you guys! **


End file.
